Vampires and Papayas don't mix
by Magnetic Gravity
Summary: Emmett teaches a ballet class... with a twist!
1. The new Substitute

disclaimer: If my mind were in Stephenie's body, you guys would have never swooned over Edward or any of the other Cullens for that matter.

Summary: Emmett teaches a ballet class... with a twist

Emmett walked into the room, while saying, "Okay everyone, your teacher couldn't make it to class today because her son is sick, so she asked me to sub for you guys today."

"But she doesn't have a son!"

"But you're a guy!"

"And you're really tall... very tall" a girl said in astonishment

"Okay, fine," Emmett continued, "Your teacher does have a son, didn't she tell you? So what if I'm a guy... football players do ballet to gain more balance, and yes, I'm tall" Emmett said in arrogance, while putting his hands on his hips and looked away to his right. Lets call this pose, the superman pose. He stood there for a couple of minutes before a brown haired girl blurted out, "Well, aren't you going to teach us then?"

"Of course I will" Emmett declared, still in the superman pose. He never relaxed from the pose for about ten minutes before a girl that looked like the 'teacher's pet' and the person that the majority of the class didn't like, stood up, and did the superman pose, like the one Emmett was in. One after the other, the whole class followed, and soon, the whole class was in the pose. Emmett relaxed and the whole class soon followed him after.

"So, what are you learning currently?" Emmett asked.

"You don't know?" a girl said in a high pitched tone, tapping her foot.

"Of course I know, I'm wondering if you guys know."

"No, we don't." The class said sarcastically.

"Here," Emmett said, finding the clipboard the teacher posted. "Your teacher wrote down the activities for the day."

"Oh, goodie." someone in the back of the class mumbled sarcastically, usually for no one to hear, but children don't know everything.

"Yes, _oh goodie_." Emmett mocked the girl. "Your teacher was nice enough to write the activities down for me to teach you all." The girl's eyes went wide yet again in astonishment.

"Yes, I have amazing hearing, so no secrets everyone." Emmett announced, looking around at the class. "Be one hundred percent sure that I'll hear everything. Anyways, moving on." Emmett led the class over to the bar, while he had the clipboard in hand, trying to do a complicated ballet move that he had no clue what-so-ever what it was. The brown haired girl spoke up again, "Do you even know how to do ballet?"

"After living over a hundred years, you would think that I would have taken a ballet class." Emmett retorted.

"You don't look a day over a hundred."

"Well, no duh, I was kidding!" As Emmett continued to try the complicated ballet move, he eyed a bowl of papayas, yes, papayas. And yet, theses papayas were dangerous to all vampires who would eat a bite out of it, but Emmett didn't know that.

"Papayas!"

-Cullen household-

Yet for one who could see the future, Alice didn't see Emmett eating a papaya until now. 'Edward,' She thought, 'Please save him'

"Okay." Edward said, and he sped off to the studio.

-Back at the Dance Studio-

Edward burst into the studio, scaring all of the girls. "Emmett! Don't you dare put that in your mouth!"

--

AN: Whoo! go me, my first fanfiction posted! Well, I was thinking that papayas would be dangerous to vampires, and they would cause them to tell everyone around them about how their whole family was vampires, and I was wondering how I could do that. Tell me in a review what you think what should happen in the next chapter.

Till next time!

--Angela


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: same as last chapter

--

"Emmett! Don't you dare put that in your mouth!"

"Why not?" Emmett said, taking the papaya away from his mouth.

"Because, its bad for our race!" Edward answered, trying to stop Emmett from eating the papaya

"What, the human race? We can eat papayas" Said the brown haired girl, for now, we shall name, Lilianna

"Yes, I know that we can eat them, but, Emmett here, is sick of them." Edward answered with a small smile

"Then why did you say 'our race'?" Lilianna questioned.

"I meant to say that it was bad for him." Edward said in return.

"If you meant to say that, then you wouldn't have said 'our race', See watch." Lilianna went over to the bowl of papayas and picked one up and took a bite out of it. Nothing of important significance happened

"See, nothing happened."

"Well, I see that." Edward said plainly

"I don't get why he can't eat them, I mean, I've never heard of anyone being allergic or anything to papayas. Unless you're werewolves or something to the effect of that."

"Lilia, stop it." Lilianna's best friend, Kanoni, whispered to her.

"No, we're not werewolves, we're humans." Edward pretended not to hear Kanoni.

"Dead ones." Emmett spoke up for the first time in about the five minutes in which Lilianna and Edward started to 'argue'.

Edward looked at Emmett in shock, then looked at the papaya in his hand. Turns out, Emmett had taken a bite out of the papaya.

"Emmett, don't take another bite out of that." Edward reached out to take the papaya from him as Emmett pulled out of Edwards reach.

"No, it tastes good."

"Emmett, please don't." Emmett 'didn't' hear Edward and took another bite out of the papaya. It happened to be a huge bite, vaguely half the papaya

"See, what Edward means by 'we're humans' is thats, yes, we are humans, but we're dead."

"You are not dead, or you are, except the fact that you are moving around, and breathing." said Lilianna.

"Yes, we are dead. People like us are vam-"

"Very much alive," Edward cut Emmett off, "You see, Emmett is being a tad bit delusionial, I'm going to take him elsewhere to snap him out of it. All of you just stay here, and behave yourselves."

Edward pulled Emmett into the bathroom and sat him on the floor, letting Emmett eat the rest of the papaya. He figured it was too late now to stop him from eating the rest of it. He walked out of the bathroom, leaving Emmett in there. He told the girls that class would end fifteen minutes early, since he had to solve a problem. He led the girls outside to the front lawn of the dance studio, to wait for their parents to come and pick them up. Edward went back into the studio, and locked up the front door. After doing so, he went back into the bathroom, saw Emmett hapily eating the papaya, picked him up and sped out the back door to their house.

--

An: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm thinking of one more though. I'm sorry if this story is a tad bit rushed, as I couldn't think of anything to write before Emmett ate the papaya.

--Angela


End file.
